happiness or disaster
by sapphire07
Summary: may and drew forever


Ash, Brock, May and Max were heading towards the hoen region. They were desperately trying hard to

find a Poke-centre to turn in for the night, but unfortunately they haven't found a single one. "Face it

Ash were lost," May said to her comrade. "Max can you locate a Poke-centre with your gps?" Brock

asked. "Let me try," Max answered while getting his gps. "Ok let's see, Uh! Oh no" Max said worried.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. "Low battery" Max said with a frown on his face. "Max haven't I told you

to charge it before we left!" May said angrily. "S-sorry May I forgot" her little brother replied. "Well I

guess we have to camp for the night, right Pikachu?" ash asked his buddy. "Pika pika" Pikachu replied.

"But I don't think we have camping materials" May said "Never fear Brock is here" Brock said. "I have a portable tent" he continued . "So we just need to find a good spot for camp" Max

suggested. "we gotta hurry the sun is setting" Brock yelled. "Ok then let's get camping" Ash said. May hit him on the head and said "slow down ash we still need to find a place to set

camp". 'Oh, sorry" ash said. "Let's get going guys!" max shouted. After about three minutes they finally set their camps. Brock was preparing dinner while the others did their usual

hobbies. Ash and may were training while max was watching them. "Hey everyone stews ready."Brock yelled. "oh boy, let's eat I'm hungry" ash said while running towards the food.

They all released their pokemon so they can eat too. But unfortunately while they were setting the dinner table Munchlax snuck towards the stew and gobbled it up until there was no

more. 'Munchlax!" everyone shouted. " Munchlax sure can eat' max said. "You said it max, now I'm hungrier" Ash complained."such bad luck" Brock said. "Well well I'm going to bed

before things get worse" May said annoyed. But eventually it rained and everyone hurriedly went inside into the small tent, wet. 'Ugh! this is a disaster." May said. "i'm tired let's get to

sleep" ash said forgetting his hunger. At the middle of night all the boys were soundly asleep but may was widely awake annoyed by their loud snoring."ugh! I can't sleep" may said while covering her ears with her pillow.

(the next morning) "what a beautiful morning" ash said. "Good morning everyone" Max said happily. "Guys can you keep it down" May said angrily. "I'm trying to get some sleep here"

she continued. "May it's almost 10 am and you're still sleepy?" Brock said. "well for you to know I can't sleep last night because you guys were snoring your butts off!"she answered.

The boys look embarrassed then Ash said. "Let just get ready so we can go now, my gym battle is in 2 days". "but unfortunately ash were still lost" May said. "uh..your right" Ash said.

"So what do we do now?". max asked. "Oh I don't know, I bet this is the worst experience of my life"May said now really annoyed."May just chill" Brock said."How can I come down in this situation huh?" she screamed. The others were silent.

(meanwhile)

"rosellia can you hear that?" Drew asked his pokemon. "Rosellia" the pokemon replied agreeing to it's master. "It sounds like somebody id really angry" he said. "Lets find where that

voice come from." he continued. Drew and rosellia were getting nearer to where May and the gang were. "it sounds like May's voice" drew said. then he found May, Ash, Max, and Brock

at their camp sight. "Hey guys why are you here?" drew asked. "Drew!" May shouted not remembering her anger the moment she saw him. "what brings you here?" Brock said. "I was

just going to the Poke-centre when I heared May shouting." Drew answered. May was embarrassed and her face turned red. "and with the fact that all of you looked like a hurricane hit

this place, I guess that's why she's angry.'Drew said smirking. "You got that right' Max said. "So mister know it all can you lead us to a poke-centre were kinda lost?' May said to Drew.

"Why of course" Drew said while running his fingers through his hair. "Can we hurry up I'm starving" sh said. "Now that you mentioned it I'm kinda hungry too" Max said. after that they

reached the Poke-centre Drew's help of course. they went into a nearby restaurant to eat. Max' brock and ash were together in one table while May and Drew in another. Ash

immediately ordered then the others followed. "Drew' May said shyly. "Yeah?" Drew asked. "thanks for leading us here." May said Blushing. "Don't mention it" Drew said also a visible

blush on his face.

**So what's gonna happen between them? read chapter 2 an find out. drew x may forever**


End file.
